


Rained Out

by freezyrat



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezyrat/pseuds/freezyrat
Summary: Davis spends what he thinks will be a nice, slow day with his friend, Ken. He probably should have checked the weather first.





	Rained Out

Davis stood outside of the coffee shop, leaned casually against the large windowpane on the storefront. Inside all kinds of people were seated, sharing casual conversation over warm beverages and pastries. The boy glanced over his shoulder, eyes glazing over the small crowd. He hadn't been waiting here for long, but he was already becoming restless. Ever since school had gotten out, Davis had sort of lost track of all the other digidestined. He always seemed to be out playing soccer or spending time with his family, and now that they didn't see each other at school the once close knit friends had become a little distanced. It wasn't that they didn't want to see each other, but all the activities they had planned for themselves in their free time got in the way. Davis heaved a heavy sigh, crossing his arms.  


"I wonder what's taking him so long..." he wondered aloud, looking at his wrist. There was no watch there, but he found it humorous to look nonetheless. A quick breeze rushed past, and Davis raised his arm up to shield his eyes as a few leaves whipped past on the wind. Dark clouds had been gathering off in the distance, threatening the coming of a summer storm. He hoped it would just blow over, but the way the clouds were moving gave him his doubts.  


"Davis! Over here!" Looking up, Davis saw the only friend he had wanted to see all summer.  


"Ken!" he replied, jogging over to his friend to meet him halfway. The two of them awkwardly stopped in front of each other, hesitating for a moment before drawing in for a hug.  


“Sorry I’m a little late,” Ken said, being the first to pull away. “My house was a little further from here than I thought.”  
“That’s okay, I’m just glad to see you made it!” Davis grinned, and the two of them walked side by side into the coffee shop. There was a pleasant ambiance to the place. Light acoustic music could be heard in the background over the quiet drone of conversation. The smell of coffee completely filled the room. Davis felt his smile grow a little wider when he noticed Ken taking a deep, satisfied breath.  


“I really love coffee,” he said to Davis, putting his hands in his pockets.  


“I know, that’s why I wanted us to meet here!” The two of them got in line to order, casually looking at the menus on the wall. In truth, Davis didn’t like coffee at all. He never really had found it in himself to enjoy it. However, he knew that Ken liked it, and that was enough reason for him to come. He would find something else to indulge in. Ken ordered some kind of coffee related drink- his companion couldn’t understand what he was saying to barista even if he tried- and Davis ordered a hot tea. After receiving their drinks the pair of friends sat down at a table towards the back of the shop and carried on with their conversation.  


The topics drifted anywhere from school to their partner Digimon. Ken was always very enthusiastic to share stories with Davis, and Davis was always more than happy to listen. There was something about Ken that he really loved. Davis had always liked him, even back when he had just come out of the whole Digimon Emperor phase of his life. It had been distressing for his friends to distrust Ken so much, but now that they were all on good terms he hardly thought about it anymore. Davis had a terrible crush on the so-called boy genius all the way back then, and that crush had only grown stronger as time passed and the two of them became closer.  


Their little get-together today was supposed to have been a date, really. Davis had called to ask him on a date, but when Ken asked why he wanted to meet he had chickened out and just said it was to catch up. It was kind of frustrating to Davis to think of how close he had come to admitting his feelings only to back out in the last moment, but he was a little relieved that now he still had some time to spend with Ken without knowledge of his feelings getting in the way of their conversation.  


“Hey, uh, Davis?” Ken’s words interrupted the younger boy’s train of thought, snapping him back to reality.  


“Hunh? What?” Davis sat up from the slouching position he was in, focusing all of his attention on his friend. “What’s up?”  


“Weren’t there more people than just us in here?”  


Upon quickly inspecting the shop, Davis found that Ken was right. Everyone had completely cleared out, save for the baristas. Outside he could see cars speeding past as the wind whipped past violently, the trees and bushes that dotted the sidewalk thrashing about helplessly in its wake. Davis jumped to his feet, hurrying toward the window and pressing his nose against the glass as he strained to look at the sky. The storm clouds had moved in, and a loud clap of thunder caused him to jump back. Ken came up beside him, resting a hand on the windowpane as he looked around outside.  


“Looks like everybody realized this storm was coming in and got out of here,” the older boy said, a look of concern on his face.  


“Everybody except us.” Davis ran his hand through his hair in a rather distressed manner. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice everybody leaving!”  


“I can’t believe I didn’t notice it either. I guess I was just so engrossed what we were talking about I didn’t notice.” Ken walked slowly back to their table and sat down, Davis trailing slowly behind. “I guess we’ll have to wait until the storm passes before we can leave.” So they waited.  


At first, it didn’t seem so bad. Davis had always vaguely fantasized about getting stuck in the rain with someone and getting to spend quality time with them. It was the kind of thing that always came up in those romantic soap operas his sister watched all the time, and the same shows he would never admit he had stopped to watch once or twice. Maybe this would be similar. This viewpoint changed very quickly when the rain actually started.  


When it began, there were only a few droplets hitting the windowpane. The strong winds blew most of the water away from the shop, so it almost seemed like it wasn’t raining at all. This little sprinkle quickly picked up into a heavy, beating downpour. The sound of the rain slamming into the roof drowned out the music in the shop. Water pooled up in the streets, washing away leaves and bits of garbage in its wake. At this point Ken was looking a little concerned, scooting his chair a little closer to his friend while he lightly sipped his coffee.  


“It’s really coming down out there, huh?” the older boy commented. Davis only nodded in response. Ken shifted around uncomfortably, his fingers tapping the sides of his cup. The two of them were facing the window, just watching it pour. There was a bright flash of lightning, almost immediately followed by a deafening clap of thunder. Ken jumped a little. Davis glanced over at his friend, giving him a gentle pat on his hand to comfort him. He withdrew his hand after a second with great reluctance, resting it down on the table near Ken. The older boy looked over at him for a moment before turning back toward the window. Davis felt his face grow hot, curling his fingers into a tight ball as he fixed his gaze steadily at the window, stealing fleeting looks towards Ken every few moments from the corner of his eye.  


They sat in complete silence for a little while, neither of them daring to speak. There was suddenly a tapping noise overhead, and in a moment a bout of hail came cascading down onto the earth. The noise of the little balls of ice hitting the roof and window were almost deafening, and Davis looked over to Ken, who had gone to staring at his cup.  


“Are you okay?” he asked, leaning in close to see his friend’s expression. Ken suddenly stood up, gripping the paper cup tightly. It crumpled a little beneath his hand.  


“I’m fine. I’ll be right back, I want more coffee.” Davis leaned back in his chair, watching his friend dejectedly as he walked away. Ken was definitely not fine. Davis had never seen him act quite like this before. He wanted to do something to comfort him, but he didn’t want to make Ken feel uncomfortable. Knowing himself, Davis would probably do something way out of line that could make his crush feel even worse. With a groan he leaned forward again, taking a gulp of his now cold tea.  


Ken returned with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand, gently setting it down on the table before pulling his chair out to sit back down. As he scooted his chair in, he slowly moved a little closer to Davis, who quite suddenly felt very nervous being so close to his friend. Davis tried his best to relax, tipping back his cup to drain the last little bits of his tea into his mouth. He pulled the cup away, turning it upside down to show that it was truly empty.  


“Do you want more?” Ken asked, his hands wrapped around his own drink.  


“Nah. I don’t have any more money left anyways.” The hail began to slow a little, and Davis took the time to watch as the little balls bounced off of the pavement and rolled this way and that. A particularly loud clap of thunder resounded outside, and the lights in the coffee shop flickered for a moment. Davis heard Ken gasp quietly. At this he gave up trying to keep to himself and grabbed a hold of his friend’s hand. Ken immediately latched onto it, gripping Davis’s palm tightly in his fingers. The younger boy squeezed his hand back, though not nearly as firmly.  


“Ken, are you okay?” he asked again, turning to face his friend. Ken bit his lip, still looking at the window.  


“I’m just a little nervous, that’s all,” he muttered, glancing down at his hand. “If you could just… keep your hand there…”  


“I will.”  


“...thanks.” Ken looked up at Davis and their eyes locked for a few moments before Ken looked away, his face reddened a little. Davis swallowed hard, staring hard at a particularly interesting part of their table. It was taking every ounce of his being not to read into what had just happened. There was absolutely nothing even remotely romantic about what was going on here. They were just two friends sitting through a storm, and that was that.  


The hail eventually stopped, and the bits of ice slowly melted away under the rain. It wasn’t completely pouring anymore, but the rain was still coming down pretty heavily. The thunder had become a little more scarce, and was quieter now than before. Ken suddenly stood up, slowly letting go of Davis’s hand.  


“I’m.. going to the restroom,” he said a little awkwardly, walking away.  


“Mmkay, don’t fall in.” Davis’s joke didn’t seem to go over well, and he let out a sigh. As soon as he was sure Ken had left the room he looked down at his hand. It was hard to believe they had been holding hands for so long. He pressed the hand to his face and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the rain on the window. Soon enough he heard the bathroom door opening and threw his hands back into his lap hastily, looking back to see his friend come out.  


“Davis, look.” Ken held up a little collapsable umbrella in his hand, approaching the table. “I found it on the sink counter, somebody must have left it here.” He set the umbrella on the table before sitting back down. “Why don’t we wait until the rain lets up a little and we can leave.” The thought of sharing an umbrella with Ken immediately jumped into Davis’s mind, and he could only nod in response. Ken laughed a little, going back to sipping his coffee. Davis set his hands on the table, and to his disappointment his companion never made a move to hold his hand again. This only led him to further convince himself of the platonic manner of their time together now.  


Ken finished his second cup rather quickly and got up to throw it away, grabbing Davis’s empty cup as well. Before returning he walked over to the window, pressing his hand against the glass as he looked out.  


“I think we can leave now, what do you think, Davis?” The younger boy stood up, hastily grabbing the umbrella.  


“If you think it’s okay I’m game!” The boys met up at the door, and Davis pressed the button on the handle of the umbrella to deploy it. Once fully opened, the umbrella was a little smaller than he had hoped. It looked to be meant for single use, hardly something for two people to share.  


“It looks kinda small, maybe we should wait..” Ken started, looking back outside. Davis was quick to interrupt.  


“No way, we can make it work!” he said, holding the umbrella over his head and scooting over next to Ken so that it covered the both of them. “See? Nice and dry!” Ken laughed a little.  


“Alright, I get it. Let’s go before it gets worse.” The two of them stepped outside, huddled close together under the umbrella. The patter of raindrops on the canopy of the umbrella picked up quickly. Davis felt Ken press up against his arm as he tried to stay out of the rain. This was the intimacy that Davis had dreamed of. Huddled underneath an umbrella with the boy he was crushing on. How could it get any better than this? Ken looked over at his friend. “Whose house are we going to first?” he asked.  


“Let’s just go to yours,” Davis replied, adjusting his position a little so he was facing the other boy. They were so close, he could almost feel the warmth radiating from Ken’s face. “The rain will probably be done by the time we get there, so I can just walk home alone.” Chivalry wasn’t dead after all. Davis snickered a little as that thought came to mind, prompting a confused laugh from Ken.  


“Are you sure? My house is pretty far from here.”  


“Yeah I’m sure! Why would I say it if I wasn’t?” Davis playfully elbowed his friend, prompting Ken to nudge him back as they laughed awkwardly. There was no more need for words. Ken started to move down the sidewalk, Davis sticking as close as he could, holding the umbrella on the outside of his body to make more room for Ken on his shoulder. Even though he held it as centered as he possibly could, the boys still had to press against each other to stay dry. Davis could feel his hand brushing against Ken’s and his heart beat faster. The older boy’s skin was so soft against his fingertips, and he was almost overwhelmed with desire to intertwine their fingers. He bit his lip and refrained, settling for the satisfaction of their hands grazing now and again.  


The two friends had been walking for a while now, and the rain had slowed to a drizzle. The bright colors of the setting sun were dampened by the heavy rainclouds that still hung over the city. It was hard to believe how late in the day it was already. They must have spent more time in the coffee shop than Davis had thought. Though walking to Ken’s house had in theory sounded like a good plan, Davis was now beginning to regret the idea. The younger boy hadn’t quite realized the distance between the shop and Ken’s apartment, and certainly hadn’t factored in the reality that the rain would have slowed their pace substantially. He didn’t really mind that much, though. Walking all this way with his friend had been a pleasurable experience.  


Though they didn’t talk much, just being in Ken’s presence made Davis feel at ease. He had missed Ken much more than he realized. Just the thought of leaving his friend filled him with disappointment. He began to walk a little slower than before, wanting to draw out their time together as much as he could. Even if it wasn’t the date he had imagined, Davis still felt the warmth and excitement of his crush in his chest.  


The street lamps began to flicker on as they drew close to Ken’s neighborhood. By this time the rain was barely at a sprinkle, and the umbrella had been handed off to Ken. He still held the umbrella up, despite the fact that it was probably unnecessary at this point. In the dark, Davis looked up at the illuminated buildings as he sloshed through the puddles on the sidewalk. Never had he felt more at peace than he did now. Beneath one of the streetlamps Ken stopped, looking over at Davis under the light. The younger boy turned to his friend.  


“What’s up Ken? Is something wrong?” Ken flushed slightly, looking down at the ground quickly.  


“Thanks for walking me home.” Davis felt Ken’s fingers slowly brush against his palm, and his heart began to pound loudly as their fingers intertwined. Ken lowered the umbrella, and a gentle mist of rainwater began to blanket their hair.  


“You’re welcome.” Ken looked back up to his friend, their eyes locking. He looked nervous. His grip on Davis’s hand suddenly tightened, and before the redhead could react Ken leaned over and kissed his lips. Davis clung to Ken’s hand as if his life depended on it, and the older boy pulled away quickly. His face was completely reddened, and he was looking at anything but his companion.  


“I…” Ken stuttered a little, his eyes darting to and fro. “I’m sorry.” Davis didn’t respond, but instead slipped his free hand into Ken’s causing him to drop the umbrella to the ground.  


“I thought you didn’t like me.” Ken looked up sharply at Davis’s flushed face. “After all this time, I really thought-”  


“Wait, you’re not mad?” A grin broke out across Davis’s face; a goofy, dumbfounded grin. Ken looked as concerned as he was flustered.  


“Of course I’m not! I’ve had a crush on you for like… forever!” Davis leaned in and kissed Ken on the cheek, prompting a rather endearing gasp from the usually collected older boy. Ken pulled his hands away from Davis’s and slowly snaked them around his friend’s body, grasping his jacket tightly on his back. Davis followed suit, wrapping his arms tightly around Ken’s waist as he buried his face in the other boy’s collarbone. They stood like this for a moment in silence before Davis started to laugh. Ken pulled back, his hands sliding to his friend’s shoulders.  


“What’s so funny?” he protested. His expression quickly turned sour. “I swear if you’re playing a prank on me I’ll-”  


“I’m sorry, I just...” Davis tried to contain his laughter, pulling Ken back into a tight hug. “I never thought you’d like me back, ever! This is unreal!” He lifted his friend off the ground a few inches, spinning in a circle while Ken clung to his jacket for dear life. He set him down and quickly kissed his cheek without hesitation. “It feels so good to actually kiss you!” Ken was laughing now, too, and returned the favor with a gentle peck to Davis’s nose. The younger boy’s heart fluttered. Feeling the touch of Ken’s lips was only something he had dreamed about before now. It was hard to think in this moment, the only thing rushing through his mind was the situation at hand. Ken pulled away, reaching for the umbrella on the ground.  


“We’d better get to my house, it’s getting late,” he mumbled, his fingers sliding off the wet handle of the umbrella. He tried again, successfully getting a grip and bringing it up over their heads. Davis could see him trembling slightly, and grabbed a hold of Ken’s free hand. The two of them drew close, their arms pushed together as they struggled for but a sliver of the intimacy they both so desperately wanted. As they finished their trip to the apartment building they threw each other shy glances, locking eyes and smiling at each other in the dark. Occasionally Davis would bring Ken’s hand up to kiss it, and the dark haired boy would laugh sheepishly at his display of affections. They reached the apartments soon enough, and didn’t miss a beat as they entered the lobby.  


Ken closed the umbrella as they waited for the elevator to arrive on the ground floor. With a monotone ding the doors opened, and they shuffled into the empty elevator car. As soon as the doors were closed Davis leaned over and kissed Ken’s lips. There was no need for them to speak anymore. There was a mutual yearning between them, a craving to fulfill their need for the contact that they had only dreamt of before. Davis planted kisses on him over and over, barely stopping between each touch. Ken only held him close, leaning against the elevator with his eyes tightly shut. He would periodically gasp, pulling Davis closer, which would only prompt him to continue on more vigorously than before. The car slowly lurched to a stop, and the two jumped apart from each other, hearts pounding as the door opened. They were relieved to find no one standing outside and emerged into the hallway.  


Davis trailed behind the older boy as they moved down to his apartment. Ken reached into his pocket, retrieving his key and unlocking the door. He looked over at Davis, and his face turned even redder- a feat the redhead had thought impossible before now.  


“You know,” Ken started, his tone wavering, “it is really late, it wouldn’t be safe for you to walk home.” Davis immediately caught on to what was being implied. His heart jumped to his throat, an intense burning sensation flushing over his cheeks. Despite his giddiness, he managed to keep up his usual playful banter.  


“Oh, is that so?” he returned, pretending to be interested in his nails as he leaned against the wall. “What would you propose I do then, hmm?” Ken rolled his eyes, grinning. The tension between them lifted a little.  


“You could always, y’know,” Ken’s voice became a little quieter. “Spend the night with me.” Just hearing it made Davis’s stomach flip excitedly.  


“Won’t your folks mind?”  


“Oh no, they’re out on a business trip. They won’t be home for a couple more days.” Even better. Davis pushed himself against his friend, kissing him once more. They held their lips together for a while. Neither one dared to do anything more. They pulled away from each other with great reluctance. “I’ll take that as a yes, then?”  


“Please.” They entered Ken’s dim apartment, flipping on the lights to illuminate the empty room. Davis was quick to remove his dampened jacket, hanging it up on the nearest convenient place, which just so happened to be one of the chairs around Ken’s dining room table. His shirt was a little wet, but he didn’t mind too much. He made his way to the phone to call his parents. “Should I tell them your parents are home and they say I can stay?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at his host, who was busy moving Davis’s jacket to the coatrack.  


“That would be lying, wouldn’t it?”  


“Yeah, that’s the point.” Davis made the call without a hitch. His parents had become a lot more lenient with letting him go off after they found out about all of his adventures in the Digital World. They seemed to especially trust Ken, which was even better. He heaved a sigh of relief after he hung up. Davis made his way towards his friend’s bedroom, where Ken was busy laying a few blankets out on the floor. He smiled when he saw Davis enter the doorway.  


“I thought you might want to sleep together?” he said, motioning to the very neat pallet he was in the process of setting up. “My bed is a little too small…”  


“Uh, yeah I do.” Davis immediately stumbled towards the blankets, falling to the floor with a dramatic thud. Ken laughed, throwing another blanket on top of him. 

“Oh, get up, I’m not done!” Ken playfully kicked the younger boy and they both laughed. Davis eventually rose to his feet, helping to spread out more blankets and pillows. Ken gave him some pajamas from his drawer, tossing them across the room as he mumbled something about changing out of his wet clothes. Davis shuffled off to the bathroom. There was still an innocence about the two of them, a purity unafflicted by darker, more intimate thoughts. They were giddy with their newfound infatuation, never stopping to think about the new doors that had opened to them. Davis didn’t want to change in front of Ken. He had no consideration for the sensuality that the situation could have presented. Their gentle caresses and loving kisses had been enough to overwhelm his senses. Ken’s pajamas fit him well, which was unsurprising. They were both about the same size after all. He gathered his damp clothes from the floor and left.  


When he returned Ken went to the bathroom, holding his own pajamas tightly to his chest. Davis threw his clothes into the corner, dropping down onto the pallet. His heart still hadn’t stopped beating at what felt like a million miles an hour. It had only been that morning that he had been scared to see his friend, and now he wanted nothing more than to hold him close. He held the blankets up, burying his face into them. They smelled like Ken. Davis fell over to his side, pulling the covers down so that he could watch the doorway. The older boy eventually returned, tossing his clothes beside his friend’s.  


“Are you ready for bed?” he asked, his finger hovering over the light switch. Davis nodded. With a click the lights turned off, and the room went dark. It seemed that Ken had turned off the other lights in the house while he was out, and everything was pitch black. Ken stumbled around his room a little, grasping at the air as he tried to get his bearings. Davis’s eyes had begun adjusting to the dark already, and he reached out to grab his friend’s hand. As soon as they touched, Ken dropped to his knees, feeling for the blankets on the ground. When he finally found them he slid underneath, reaching out for his friend.  


Davis pulled the blankets over his own body before scooting closer to Ken, gently holding the other boy’s face in his hands as he kissed his forehead. Ken laughed lightly, and their lips met for one last time. After they separated, Ken rolled over to his side, his back facing Davis. The redhead pulled himself close, reaching an arm over to hold Ken’s hand as he rested his face on the older boy’s shoulder. Ken’s quiet voice broke the silence.  


“Hey, Davis?”  


“Hm?”  


“I love you.” Davis felt his heart melt. He pulled his friend even closer, kissing him tenderly on the cheek.  


“I love you too.”


End file.
